


Why Saturn Never Worried

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime two sentence fiction. Super Sailor Saturn smiled the minute Sailor Iron Mouse attacked her.





	Why Saturn Never Worried

I never created Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Saturn smiled the minute Sailor Iron Mouse attacked her. Especially after Sailor Iron Mouse ran into the Silent Wall and knocked herself unconscious.

THE END


End file.
